During the last decade, the automotive industry has suffered a technological transformation. This has resulted in an improvement in the application of the technology of every equipment and accessory. The most important is the electronic area of each process focused on the manufacturing of automotive primary cable of low tension. This technology has allowed the reduction of the cable size in a sectional area with the same electric current conductance.
The techniques of insulation have also improved, identifying a class of insulating materials so the wall thickness has reduced allowing a bigger cable compression.
A joint cable compacted or compressed permits modification of the harness kinds used in the automotive industry. This gives the automotive vehicles more compact aerodynamic designs more compressed and with much more power by reducing its weight and with it, lower fuel consumption.
The joint cables compacted or compressed allow the usage of a bigger space for storing the different electric circuits that have an increasing number according to new necessities such as:
Security and Convenience such as weather control, crossing control, key entrance alarms, light reminders, cleaning sensors, door alarms and window control.
Train of Power such as machine dynamic, ignition time, combustible liberators, spark distributors, turbo control, emission monitor, voltage regulator, energy recuperation alternator , adaptation of operational.
Entertainment such as noise reduction system, cellular radiotelephony, CD optic disc tape, CB radio, audio digital tape, etc. Information to the digital and analog pressures, machine diagnosis, screen, service reminders, digital clock, navigation computers, high intelligence trajectory, avoid collisions, alerts, etc.
Body control--multiplex cable, internal module network, body conductors of the Smart potency diagnosis system, dynamic ride control, active suspension, anti-theft devices, charge level, electronic steering, electronic muffle, etc. As it can be seen, the amount of the electric circuits in an automotive vehicle doesn't only influence the size and space of the vehicle but its weight and design as well.
Therefore, the objective of this invention is to enhance an automotive low tension primary cable of compressed conductor that allows to lighten the vehicle weight, to increase the fuel efficiency, to increase the production rate, to standardize the values in the chemical-physical and mechanical tests, to reduce the insulation wall thickness, to allow a bigger integration of circuits in the harness and to offer more operations, comfort and commodity to the user.